Siebensiegels
Siebensiegels The Siebensiegels are the ruling nobility of the city of Iry Shem and have been since the founding of the city hundreds of years ago. The current head of the family is patriarch Lord Ernst Friehar von Siebensiegel and his wife, Freya Siebensiegel. In the family, "von" is used to mark a member whose birth-name is Siebensiegel. Generation 0 Lord Ernst has 6 siblings, 2 of whom are deceased. He has a late older brother Hans, an older sister Annalena, a late younger brother Klaus, a younger sister Elma, and a younger brother Alfons. Hans von Siebensiegel was head of the estate and Lord of Iry Shem but died at a young age. Lady Annalena married the Rawgohs of Tubberham and became Lady Annalena Rawgoh and upon inheriting the estate and ladyship of Iry Shem, abdicated her position to her brother Ernst. Lady Elma von Siebensiegel is a retired Oberst (Colonel) from the United Forces of the Northern Shore, a combined military of all the cities along the Northern Shore of Estinial. She returned home after her forces were defeated by mountain rebels on the East Road out of the City of Ilian. Alfons has just recently returned from the Kingdom of Aborex after a failed diplomatic mission. Generation 1 Lord Ernst and Lady Freya have many children. Felix, Rodrick (Rod), Sigismund, Mark, Jeremy, Erika, Conrad Many of them have children of their own, Adolfo, Hammond, Wilna Felix has left home many times and on one occasion fathered a son with an Elven woman. He returned with the son who was taken in by Lord Ernst before he went off again. Rodrick was disowned from the family for his drinking problems and took up a life of faith healing. He has taken the last name "Star" to distance himself from his family. Sigismund has been drawn toward the arcane around him since he was little. A few years before the calamity he made a journey south to study the Shadowfell and became trapped there for years. He recently emerged from the plane and returned home to help his family. Mark is characteristically weak, obsessive, and bookish. He is the family scribe and records keeper for the family and the estate. He is known for his red cloak and giant coke-bottle glasses for his terrible vision. Jeremy is a large, rotund man who has made the family a fortune in the shipping business. He adorns green and yellow clothing and is one too much for the pleasures of life. He is incredibly inert and almost impossible to motivate. Erika takes after he aunt Elma and is enlisted in the United Forces of the Northern Shore under the rank of Hauptmann (Captain). She married a fellow Hauptmann named Gustav and they have a son named Hammond. Conrad is a merchant as well, who was very close to Jeremy in their younger days. He was sent to Tubberham after the Third Calamity to assist in economic planning and trade rebuilding. Generation 2 Adolfo, bastard of Felix and an elven woman, has lived with the Siebensiegels in their estate for his entire life and is very proud of his family name and is learned wizard. Hammond was a misbehaving problematic child whose parents saw sending him to war as the best way to train him. He was enlisted in the United Forces of the Northern Shore and fought again mountain rebels east of the City of Ilian. He has recently returned to the Estate. Wilna is the daughter of Conrad and is known for her yellow clothes, rapier, adventurous nature, and fear of the unknown.